


Exercises in Caution

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Communication Failure, Derek Has Issues, Drunken Confessions, Heavy Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reid is SO NOT a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan brings a drunken Reid home one night. Reid kisses him and Morgan is surprised by the way his body reacts to Spencer pressed up against him. But having serious issues about intimacy with another man and not wanting to take advantage of his friend he tells the young genius to hold that thought until tomorrow. Reid remembers and makes good on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercises in Caution

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from a friend who wants some Morgan / Reid action. I don't write MoReid so bear with me if I get his character [Morgan] completely wrong.

Morgan poured Reid into the car, “Pretty Boy, you just cannot hold your liquor. I’m going to take you home with me since the air in your apartment is still out.” Reid muttered something that sounded like an approval. The older agent just chuckled as he started the car and made their way home.

Mostly carrying the drunken genius, he made his way to the guest room. “Time for bed, I’ll go get you some sweats in a second.” Dumping him on the foot of the bed Morgan held him steady as Reid fumbled with the buttons on his cuffs. “Here let me do that.” He undid them for the young man then asked, “Reid can you get the buttons on the front?” The kid nodded, so while he was fiddling with those Morgan knelt down and untied his shoes. Taking them off, he grinned at the mismatched navy blue and candy cane socks. A hand came down and rested on his cheek.

Reid was looking down at him with an odd expression, "Why are you always so good to me?" The younger agent stood, pulling Derek up with him. Spencer’s eyes were luminous, regarding him in the most frightening way. Before he could register what was happening, the young man draped his arms around him and brushed a gentle kiss over his lips. Derek sucked in a breath, his body frozen under the tender onslaught. Getting no response, Spencer pressed himself against the warm body in front of him, and moved to embrace him. Morgan’s brain short circuited. His breath caught as Reid’s warm lithe body pressed against him and the kid rolled his hips against his groin. In the next moment, Derek panicked as his body responded to the younger man’s movements. Morgan swore he had never gotten that hard that fast over a woman. Reid moaned in his ear and Derek was alarmed to feel the younger man’s erection brush against his. The older man jerked back and grabbed Reid’s arms to hold him up.

“Reid! What the hell are you doing? You’re drunk!” He couldn’t stop himself from shaking his friend just a bit to clear his head.

“Maybe just a little, it’s called liquid courage. And what I’m doing is called coming on to you.” Reid paused. Looking at Derek intently, he leaned closer and breathily whispered, “I like you.” The young doctor pulled back and smiled seductively, pleading with his eyes.

If the other agent wasn’t so shocked he might have been amused at his friend’s sudden boost of confidence. “Okay,” he paused uncertain what to say to Reid’s confession, “we’re going to continue this conversation in the morning. I want you to try this again when you’re sober so I know you are thinking straight and I can give you a proper answer.”

Reid looked disappointed, but he nodded, realising that the firm tone in his friend’s voice signalled that the conversation was over. He sat back down on the bed, starting at his hands in his lap. Morgan hastily moved to the door. “I’ll go get you some sweats.”

Reid tumbled back on the bed after Morgan left the room. He was so screwed. It was only going to be ten times harder to talk to the man in the morning. If Morgan had rejected him outright he could have just written it off as a drunken mistake. They could have gone back to being easy friends and Reid would have simply had to endure the occasional tease over “that time Reid was so drunk he came on to me.” As for his friend accepting the invitation, Reid had already calculated the probability of that being too infinitesimally small to happen. Knowing that his friend’s history precluded any relationship with a man, he had simply wanted to get his feelings off his chest and move on. He passed out with the knowledge that once again Derek Morgan had surprised him.

* * *

Derek stood with his back against the wall in the hallway, his head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling. _What the hell was that?_ He was horrified that his body had reacted that way. Reid was his _best friend,_ Reid was _male_ and damn if he wasn’t so sure of it Reid was also _innocent._ He felt sick. Nothing had happened but he felt as if he had somehow taken advantage of his friend. The kid was really drunk and Derek couldn’t trust that he really knew what he was saying. In fact, would Reid even remember what happened in the morning? He could only hope that the young man would have forgotten about it by then.

Going into this room he pulled a pair of worn sweats out of the bottom drawer of his dresser. He stopped for a moment as he contemplated their significance. They weren’t his. They were a pair of CalTech sweats that Reid had brought over. In fact, now that he thought about it, there were a number of the young man’s sweater vests and shirts along with a few pairs of his slacks hanging in the guest room closet. How many times had Reid stayed over that some of his wardrobe had migrated over? The only reason it was in his bureau was he hadn’t even thought to put it in the other room when he washed clothes. He walked back into the guest room and groaned as he saw that Reid had already fallen asleep. His open shirt was twisted underneath him exposing his pale chest and dusky pink nipples. Morgan’s breathing sped up as he realised he was going to have to undress his friend the rest of the way if he wanted him to be comfortable. He contemplated leaving him there, it would be far safer for his sanity if he did so, but the stale cigarette smoke and booze smell from the bar permeated their clothes.

“Okay,” he said out loud to himself. “You can do this. You’ve done this a number of times before.” His brain screamed, _“That was before your best_ (male!) _friend came on to you!”_ As gingerly as he could, he slid his arms around Reid, lifting his upper body off the bed. He slipped the shirt off and threaded his arms through the sweat shirt. Reid’s breath was warm against his neck as he held him up and Derek unconsciously shivered at the sensation. He pulled back to get the Reid’s head through the top of the shirt. Letting him gently fall back on the bed he contemplated the young man’s pants. As he reached for the belt buckle he was suddenly reminded of another situation where the circumstances were reversed. He began to sweat as he remembered being drunk and feeling a man’s hands fumbling with his clothes.

He stopped and took a deep breath. Calming himself he thought, _“No, that wasn’t right; he wasn’t that person.”_ In the back of his mind he had always feared that he might become like the man who had molested him. Because of that, any time he had felt anything remotely like attraction for the opposite sex he had gone out and found a pretty lady who was more than willing to spend the night with him. And recently, those feelings were only getting harder to ignore. This moment clarified it; it was Reid. Derek could only feel like he was breaking some sort of taboo for being attracted to someone who was supposed to be like a little brother to him.


End file.
